Delicious Dessert
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Sirius has talked Remus into taking part in something very kinky…. and very taboo COMPLETED WARNING: Bestiality


Title: Delicious Dessert

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Remus/Padfoot

Summary: Sirius has talked Remus into taking part in something very kinky…. and very taboo

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Bondage, fetish/kink, Bestiality

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: I will admit this is probably my most daring fic. I nearly wrote it so it just involves Sirius/Remus but I though I'd do something a bit more daring.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, SBRL, Azkaban's Liar, sla (Live Journal), whompingwillow (Live Journal), maraudersslash (Live Journal), remusxsirius (Live Journal) You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Dedication: To Julie, my beta reader who put the original image in my head.

Review: Yes please

As Remus struggled against the tight bonds on his wrists, he wondered whether he had momentarily become insane when he had agreed to do this. He knew he should have declined, but when he had looked at the puppy dog look imprinted on Sirius' face, he found himself saying yes. He just could not say no to Sirius when he gave him that puppy dog look. He had always known that his lover was rather kinky and adventurous, and while some of his ideas turned Remus on, some also scared him. This time he was afraid of what might happen even though he trusted Sirius completely.

His eyes were covered by a blindfold but he could feel two strong but gentle hands caressing his faintly scarred chest. He felt long and slender fingers teasing his nipples by pinching and pulling them until they stood erect. Remus gasped at the pain/pleasure he felt from Sirius' rough touch. Sirius gently moved his hands slowly down Remus' chest and stomach and softly cupped his testicles. Remus gasped again as Sirius gently kneaded and squeezed his balls. He would have arched his back off the bed but his ankles were as tightly tied to the bedposts as his wrists were.

He heard his lover chuckle softly, taking Remus's cock in his hand and rubbing it gently until it was fully erect and standing at attention. Sirius released Remus' cock as Remus felt something cool and round fit around his erection. As it was pushed lower down his shaft, he felt his cock pulse until the unfamiliar object had reached the base of his erection. It felt a bit tight as the blood flow was cut off from his penis.

There was a long silence and Remus was anxiously wondering what would happen next. Suddenly a cool and thick substance was slowly being spread over his chest by two gentle hands. Sirius rubbed and rubbed until Remus was completely covered in the goo.

"Open your mouth," Sirius whispered.

Remus immediately obeyed and he felt one of Sirius' fingers rest on his tongue. The lycanthrope now knew what Sirius was covering him in- it was chocolate spread. Sirius knew that Remus loved chocolate and the taste in his mouth was driving him wild. He sucked and licked Sirius' finger with need until it was cruelly taken from him. Remus licked the air, trying to find the finger whilst whimpering like a small puppy. Watching his lover so desirous of more brought a mischievous grin to Sirius' handsome face.

Hearing a rattle, Remus wondered if Sirius was shaking a can of some sort. Then there was a strange and yet familiar sound as something cool and soft was sprayed on top of the chocolate. The sound seeming to last forever, Remus knew that Sirius was letting the sprayed food accumulate upon his chest.

Eventually it stopped and there was another tense moment of silence. Remus thought that perhaps Sirius had left the room. He had not been told completely what Sirius had in mind- just that he wanted Remus to be tied up and left at his mercy and to be taken to the point of sexual ecstasy. He wished he knew what Sirius was thinking

Suddenly he felt the mattress move as if someone was now kneeling over him on the bed. He heard a tongue lapping up the sweet stuff on his chest. Remus sniffed the air and smelled something odd. It did not smell quite like Sirius. The odour was stronger and it covered the sweet aroma of the chocolate. Remus breathed in the air again and then he realized who was on top of him and licking him. It was Sirius and yet it was not Sirius. It was Sirius as Padfoot. He had turned himself into his Animagi form and Remus was now at the mercy of the large black dog. He had no idea why but the idea excited and scared him at the same time.

When Padfoot had licked off the canned whipped cream, Remus felt the dog's rough tongue gently but quickly lap at the chocolate spread. The sensations stimulated Remus more and his erection pulsed harder from the excitement. He writhed against the tight rope bonds, moaning uncontrollably. Padfoot leaned forward and licked and nuzzled against Remus' smooth cheek, and the lycanthrope shuddered at his touch. As the dog resumed licking the chocolate, Remus became nervous as to what Sirius…… Padfoot ... had in mind once he was done with the spread.

He did not have to wait long. When the goo was licked clean, Padfoot slowly backed up until his head was right above Remus' aching erection. He licked the tip of the hard cock and Remus nearly arched his back off the bed. He had felt Sirius' tongue on his cock before but this was different. Padfoot's tongue was longer and coarser and the feelings flowing through his cock were indescribable. He had never felt this aroused in his life.

As Padfoot licked the whole of Remus' trapped erection, the werewolf writhed on the bed as much as his restraints would allow him and his moans of passion became those of need. He badly needed to come- he could feel his orgasm welling inside of him and yet he not could release it because something would not permit it.

Suddenly, the dog took the whole of Remus's erection into his jaw and bit on the hard object wrapped around the base of his cock. He felt the object being pulled upwards and the tightness he had previously experienced was easing. And then he came with a loud scream, squirting his seed on his chest and the mattress. His whole body went weak as he enjoyed the ripples of his orgasm.

As Remus relaxed, coming down from his incredible high, he felt his hands being released from their bonds. The blindfold was removed from around his eyes and at first, everything was a blur. As his sight became clearer, he saw the beautiful face of his Sirius regarding him. Remus could not help but return his smile.

Sirius placed a tender hand on Remus' damp cheek "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes Sirius," Remus breathed "That was unbelievable."

"Mmmmmm you were delicious. Chocolate spread and cream" Sirius said as he licked his lips, "Any regrets?"

"Yes. I just wish I had not been tied up. I would love to have had your dog tongue all over my spine."

Sirius laughed softly, "Mmmmm yes and run my tongue over that beautiful ass of yours."

Remus suddenly got a naughty image in his head. He imagined himself on his hands and knees and being taken by Padfoot. Remus had no idea where that the image had come from. He loved sex but he was not as adventurous as Sirius. The thought of bestiality had never occurred to him but now many images were flowing through his mind. He was even thinking of making love to Padfoot whilst he was a werewolf or the other way round. The thought made his erection come back. Maybe succumbing to Sirius' kinkiness was doing him some good.

He reached up and stroked Sirius' cheek "Can I ask you something? What was that thing you put on my cock?"

Sirius reached over to his side and picked up an object and showed it to Remus. It was a blue round plastic item.

"This is what the Muggles call a cock ring." Sirius explained as he moved the object down Remus' chest "It is said to be very stimulating."

"Oh it was. It was. Can I request something?"

"Sure, my love."

"Please change back into a dog. I want to hold you as Padfoot."

Sirius simply smiled and before Remus' eyes, he changed back into Padfoot. He rested his entire fur-covered body onto Remus' wet and sticky chest. Remus stroked the beautiful black dog and played with his soft ears. Padfoot sniffed and licked Remus' face. The lycanthrope smiled as he thought about the sacrifice that Sirius had done for him- by taking a dangerous risk and becoming an Animagi. Anything deadly could have happened but James, Peter and Sirius had risked it all to keep him company while he was a werewolf. In that moment, Remus realised that he did not just love Sirius.

Remus whispered, "I love you, Padfoot."

The dog changed back into his human form and he kissed Remus on the lips. Remus could taste chocolate and cream- a delicious combination. "And Padfoot loves you and Moony."

They stared into each other's eyes feeling the love between the two. They did not have to say a word.

Remus broke the silence, "How about we go for a shower?"

"That sounds wonderful" Sirius got up from the bed and untied Remus' ankles from the bonds. He held out a hand and helped his lover off the bed and they walked together hand in hand to the bathroom. As they entered, Sirius said with a wink, "And a chance for some more fun."

Remus loved the sound of that.


End file.
